Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) devices are being used in an ever increasing number of applications. Electronic devices in general are increasingly being developed so as to be worn by a user, such as in wearable electronics. Metal wires are commonly used as electrical conductors between electronic devices and as antennas for transmitting and receiving signals. As applied to wearable electronics, providing such electrical conductors is typically done using a separate electrical cable that includes a metal wire. However, having loose cables is often a nuisance and ungainly.